borgatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra Four
Story of the Terra Four ''"During the Age of Hephoraanum, the Light Elemental of Elios(modern day Borgator) was defending the planet from the massive invasion of the Raigeal. His name was Tritus and he was the most powerful Elementi being in existence. His powers were overloaded and the only reason he didn't perish by his own force was because he contained the power of his Rowen Wytch Mother within his heart. '' ''"The Battle was coming towards the planet. And he knew there was only one thing to do. So, him being who he was; to protect those he loved he flew to space and extracted the powers of every Elementi being on the hemisphere of the world thus ridding them of their power. He possessed the power of one million fire, water, earth, wind, and a thousand aether elementals. Once he was out of the planets atmosphere he faced the opposite direction of the Raigealaan ships and opened a portal and pulled the power of a star through it and destroyed all nine of those ships. But due to his powers being millennial, he lost consciousness and was pulled into the portal before it was closed. '' ''"Tritus fell to the surface of Terra(Earth) unconscious. His impact to the surface was witnessed by four teens who were walking through their neighborhood golf course. Three of them agreed to investigate the crash and the fourth was weary but eventually went with the others into the clearing. As they walked toward the body they were in awe. They knew this was a man from space due to the glowing aura around him. He was badly injured. The most courageous of them touched Tritus' shoulder and at that moment he was locked on and yelled out in pain as a yellow energy whirled around his person eventually tunneling into his chest. The two others ran towards him in an attempt to pull him from the mysterious body and they too were pulled into the energy field but the energies that came to their person were not yellow but green to one and red to the other. The fourth, stood cowardly in shock of what was happening until he too came in contact with his friends and a surge of blue energy clung to his person. For what seemed like an eternity, they were stuck together; energy coursing through their bodies and once it was over they were thrown a great distance apart. '' "''The boys awoke but instead of feeling hurt and exhausted they were now more energetic than before. Jason, who was the first to come in contact with the body ran to where it was and saw there was nothing but a crater. He turned to the others, Chase who was charged with the green energy, Austin who was charged with the red energy, and Lucas who was charged with the blue energy all stood looking at each other in confusion. They all went home. Jason noticed his energy was causing wind to surge from his hands. He was afraid to become a medical experiment so he hid it from his parents. He called Chase and Austin and they too had experienced something. But Austin's was far scarier than the others. Flames were shooting from his hands. His dad who had been drinking all night was passed out in the living room so he slept in the pop camper that was parked in the side yard behind the fence fearing he would set his house on fire. Chase was exhausted and went to his house but noticed that the grass around him was growing where he stood and sand was attracted to his hands. He feared he too would be experimented on. Lucas was the only one who hadn't experienced anything that evening. '' ''"In the morning they all met at Chase's house and talked about their new abilities. Austin told them that he found out he could shoot flames from his hands and did so on the fire pit in Chase's back yard.. Jason showed them that he could use wind and hover and said he could even fly even though he hadn't tried to. Lucas said he hasn't experienced a thing other than the energy. Chase showed them he could make vines grow around his feet and could make sand hover through the air. The boys returned to the clearing only to find that it was empty and nothing was out of place. All that appeared to be out of order were the areas in which they landed after the energy surge. They were burned, blown, overgrown, and damp. Jason told them that they must be charged with the four elements. ''